Fries
"It's about time, Davids are the most annoying creatures I ever laid my eyes upon." - Fries in 5e |gender = Male |species = French fries |team = Team No-Name |episode = BFDIA: TBA |place = BFDIA: TBA |allies = Dora, Gelatin, Puffball, Bomby, Rocky, Nickel, Yellow Face, Donut (possibly) |enemies = Book, Pin, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, TV |color = Red, with yellow stripes (and tan-yellow fries and pink and white stripes inside) |voice = Michael Huang}} Fries is a male contestant and a tertiary antagonist in Battle for Dream Island Again. Character summary Battle for Dream Island In Reveal Novum, Fries only received 17 votes, placing 6th in voting and losing to fellow characters Ruby, Evil Leafy, Nickel, Bomby and David who joined the game. The speaker box commented that he was "the only cannibal". He was too busy eating himself (the fries) that he didn't notice he was getting flung to the LOL. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when the votes for who will join Battle for Dream Island Again were shown, it was revealed that Fries was one of the contestants who received enough votes to join the competition with 303 votes. He said he can't stand Book's cover, to which Book slapped him and ate one of his fries. Fries retaliates by doing the same, but spits out one of her pages. Fries was initially on a team of newcomers, but switches. His team easily beat a team of three that consists of Coiny, Donut, and Pin at a tug-of-war. In Get Digging, the teams were assigned to cook yoylestew. Golf Ball announced herself as the team manager of Team No-Name and assigned everyone a job. Fries questions on why she did not assign herself a job and she retorts that it was because she was the team manager. Fries angrily replied about how she would feel about her elimination if they lost the challenge. He then found Tennis Ball and asked him the same question. Tennis Ball states that he was the co-manager. Fries ordered Bomby to start digging because he believed that the ingredients for yoylestew were probably underground and because Golf Ball told him to get ingredients. Fries then told Dora, Nickel, Yellow Face, and Rocky to do the same. Fries's team loses at the end of the episode due to the complicated taste. After the voting segment, Fries was seen standing in the middle of the five holes that were dug by the contestants he ordered. He then said that they could stop. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Fries complains about the quality of the TV's new Cake at Stake song, but adds on that is "twenty times better than your last attempt". After the intro, Fries looks worried about being in the bottom 2, until he is told he is safe. After Gelatin eats one of his fries, he complains, telling Fries that his fries are disgusting, and are about a year old (approximately). Fries angrily yells that they are over a year old. Later during the challenge, Fries gets poisoned by a bug and dies. He later appears dead with the other poisoned contestants. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Gelatin cured Fries of his poisoning from the previous episode. Fries became furious that Teardrop was taking too long to spin the challenge wheel as she was poisoned. When Fries was in Golf Ball's factory, he commented on how a factory is a waste of time, which Golf Ball took offense to and kicked Fries into the factory's incinerator. Trivia *Fries is one of the three food contestants on BFDIA. The two others are Gelatin and Donut. *His fries are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Book ate one of his fries, and she didn't complain. She spit it out when Fries slapped her. *Fries's design was changed in Battle for Dream Island Again, going from a yellow B to yellow lines, but he still kept a red base. *So far Fries has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's Cake at Stake, even though he and Puffball are the only ones with common sense on the team. He will most likely be in the bottom 3 in BFDIA 6. *In BFDI, Fries has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in BFDIA, he hasn't been seen eating fries. The BFDI Fries might be a different one, OR Fries just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *Currently, Fries died 6 times in the BFDI series. Those deaths include being burnt, being crushed by the sun, becoming poisoned, being pushed into an incinerator, being crushed again by a 9,042 kg weight, and being eaten by a fish. *Fries's fries have changed to thicker fries. **The stripes behind him are also thicker. **Fries was the only food that had a chance to join the game in The Reveal/Reveal Novum along with Taco. *Fries is 1 of three contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Fries was the last contestant to join BFDIA if Leafy, Bubble and Flower were alive. *Fries' favorite screen, as shown in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, is a hexagon. This may be because he has 6 fries. *If you break apart Fries in Flash 8, you'll find his old design. *Fries has exactly 6 fries in him. **In his old design, he has 12. *Fries are the only contestant in BFDIA with more than 1 design. *The B on Fries' old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. Gallery For more, see Fries Gallery Fries_Icon.png|Fries's body Fries Idol.png|Old fries body 991.jpg defaultCAX1XS8G.jpg|Fries joining audition Freis new.png Fries 4.png Fries5.png EyebrowsFries.png Fries 9.png File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h25m04s49.png File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h26m03s215.png Whow.png 142px-Fries.png BFDIA Fries.png Fries..PNG well....PNG File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h04m30s191.png|Fries is getting impatient File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-14h07m16s15.png Fries screen.PNG|I like my screen like this Image.afterpushing.jpg|Fries rides Puffball File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h06m00s229.png|"Well, get digging Bomby! The ingredients are probably underground." Dora 012.PNG|"Get digging, Dora, the ingredients are probably underground!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h03m11s47.png|"Get digging Nickel, the ingredients are probably underground." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h04m18s247.png|"Get digging Rocky, the ingredients are probably um... uh, UNDERGROUND!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h07m51s78.png|"Get digging Yellow Face, the ingredients are probably down there." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-15h09m28s17.png|Fries looking at the 5 holes the digging characters made. Dora 013.PNG|Fries is in the bottom 2 with Dora at Cake at Stake. Images 223.jpg Images 107.jpg Davidland.png|Fries riding Puffball across Davidland. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Fries in BFDI's third anniversary. BFDIAFrois.png 20140331152720!Fries.png|Old Fries fries mini.png fries to LOL.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:Food Category:Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Arms and Legs Category:Not in BFDI Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:BFDIA Males Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Fries Category:Season 2 Males Category:Antagonists Category:Tan Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants